I really do need help!
by firefly16
Summary: Its there last year at Hogwarts and Katie and Oliver need help in different ways will love blossom...
1. Chapter 1: messed up

Title: I really do need help!  
  
By: Firefly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to Jk okay I just like the idea and if I were then I would be publishing my story and making loads of money.  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Oliver/Katie (cause they are cute)  
  
Summary: Katie bell is in her final year off Hogwarts but doesn't want to leave because her home life. Oliver is completely un aware how his old best friend is feeling after Katie's mother died he has thought he has been a good friend but has let his new found hunkness and of quidditch get in his way.  
  
Chapter 1: How everything got messed up in the first place.  
  
Katie Bell walked though the barrier 9 ¾ at kings cross-station alone. That had been the worst summer yet but she was proud that she had made it back to school in one piece. "Hey Katie, how was your summer?" Lee Jorden asked as he walked up to her followed by Alicia Spinnett. Katie grimaced into herself but smiled "Great thanks how about your?" Katie then tuned out the answer not really wanting to listen to the answer.  
  
Alicia was on the Griffindor quidditch team, a chaser like her but was in the year below her and her best Angelina who were in the last year of Hogwarts, was a chaser as well. The rest of the team were Fred and George Weasley, seventh years were beaters and could always make you laugh they were also her best friends. Harry Potter the celebrity was the seeker of the team. Katie felt sorry for him sometimes he had to put up with a lot and everyone knew all about it, Katie would have hated if everyone knew her proberlms not even her close friends new and she couldn't bring herself to tell them. She was ashamed. And last of all quidditch captain Oliver Wood, Keeper and all round quidditch nutter and Katie's so called best friend. He used to always have time for her but know he didn't even seem to know she existed.  
  
She had become quite since her mother had died the summer after her first year at Hogwarts. She had been ill according to her father and had died in her sleep. Katie hadn't even been able to say goodbye and that hurt more than anything, she had been so close to her mother and so very detached from her father and that's who she had been left with. The only thing she inherited form him was her name Katherine Eleanor Lucinda Bell her mother had picked none of them and hated the name Katherine so it was always shortened to Katie. Soon after that Oliver had moved away her only comfort. Her father married two months later to Lucinda, Katie had found this odd but was told to keep quite. Things had gone down hill rapidly form there.  
  
Spotting Fred standing with his mother ordering George how he should be loading the trunks while George cursed and sweared. Katie smiled and began walking over when suddenly she felt someone grab her round the middle she knew who it was by the touch it sent shivers down her back. She wished to this person she really didn't exist, her mind flashed back to the summer. Her father's new wife had thrown a party for all her friends form her old house Slytherin; Marcus Flint's parents had been invited and so he had come along, she wasn't really enjoying the party so decided to go and sit in the summer house at the end of the garden. Oliver and her had sat in there one evening a couple of years ago they had just come home from their first year of Horgwarts and it was the final summer she had spent with her mother. Flint had followed her and locked them both in, Katie felt sick just thinking about it. He had nearly succeeded with the deed he intended to induce that night however Katie had kicked him in the groin area and had ran for all her life's worth away form him.  
  
"Hey there Bell, how ya doing?" came is icy tone that she could feel freezing her insides. "Maybe we could finish what we started earlier this summer this year?" Fred must have seen what was going on cause he choose that moment to intervene, "Kitty Kat come on George is loading everyone's trunk cause he's such a gentlemen." Katie gave him a smile that said thank you as he lead her off in the direction where all her friends were standing watching know, Oliver, George and Lee trying to load Angelina's trunk.  
  
I turned around to see Fred giving me a very serious look and she new that sooner or later he would have a serious talk with her. Personally she hoped it would be later cause the Weasley twins were never serious unless it was really important.  
  
"Tinkerbell," Oliver smiled dropping his end of the trunk with a thud and turning to his best friend. Oliver was the only one who could call her tinkerbell with out being seriously hurt. It had all started when they were younger and she had dressed up as tinkerbell for a costume party when they were five years old. "Ollie how have you been?" Oliver and his family had moved away just after her mother died do thy didn't see much of each other cause her father and step mother didn't like Oliver's family so he could go there and she could not go to his, no matter how much she pleaded.  
  
They hugged. "Erm, Oliver we need to get all these trunks on the train before it tries to leave," George said getting rather frustrated with everyone around him. They all burst out laughing at George trying to be serious and then finished packing up the trunks and went to find a cabin.  
  
(A/N this is my first chapter of my first fic so please be nice) 


	2. Chapter 2: Train ride from Hell

Title: I really do need help!  
  
By: Firefly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to Jk okay I just like the idea and if I were then I would be publishing my story and making loads of money.  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Oliver/Katie (cause they are cute)  
  
Summary: Katie bell is in her final year off Hogwarts but doesn't want to leave because her home life. Oliver is completely unaware how his old best friend is feeling after Katie's mother died he has thought he has been a good friend but has let his new found hunkness and of quidditch get in his way.  
  
Chapter 2: The Train ride from Hell  
  
They walked through the train's cabins to find an empty cabin for them all to sit in. "Found one," George called to the teens walking behind him. Slowly they all fell into different seats, Katie sat next to the window with Fred in front of her, Oliver sat next to Katie and Angelina sat next to Fred. Katie smiled as she watch the interaction between her two best friends. Alicia had gone off to find some off her friends from her own year and Lee and George sat in the spare seats.  
  
"This is the last time we are going to be going to Hogwarts," Fred said. "Yeah which mans that there will be a hell of a lot of pranks to be played," George smiled evilly. 'Note to self Katie stay as far away from the Wesley twins this year' Katie smiled to herself. "Well glad to see your back to your old self Katie," Angelina said quietly. Katie smiled even wider at her best friend.  
  
Katie was generally a strong-minded person, who was good at her classes and was a good person all round. Her friends new she was the heart of the group and everyone could depend on her. "Yeah I suppose I am feeling better," Katie replied. Katie and Angelina then emerged into a conversation about nothing in particular as Oliver, Fred and George talked about quidditch.  
  
"Yeah this is the last I can win the cup," Oliver said and then looked around. "The last time we can win the cup and we will." Katie smiled as George did an imitation of Oliver and everyone else burst into fits of giggles. Even Oliver smiled.  
  
The train ride was quite boring after that; Katie fell asleep on Oliver's lap as he read a quidditch magazines, Angelina had gone to find some food with Lee who had returned and the twins were in a middle of a game of wizard chess. Angelina had returned just before the train began to slow. "I wonder why the train is slowing down?" she asked as she dropped all the stuff she had bought down on the seat next to Fred and sat down.  
  
"Not sure I'll go and had a look," George replied standing up. Suddenly the train jerked to a stop and they were plunged into darkness. Oliver gently put Katie's head down on the seat as he got up and stuck his head out of the door. "Its dementors, there on the train," he said coming back into the compartment.  
  
It suddenly became very cold, Katie cried out as she woke up to a pitch- black cabin, which was now unnaturally cold. Oliver came to her side and hugged her close, hiding her face from whatever was at the door. Angelina was sandwiched between Fred and George, keeping each other close. The lights automatically came back on and everyone began to let go of each other however Katie still held onto Oliver's black turtleneck jumper, her head buried in his chest.  
  
"I heard a scream so I'm going to see if Harry, Ron, and everyone else is all right," George said and left the cabin to find everyone else.  
  
Oliver sat a cradled Katie in his arms rubbing small comforting circles along her spine. "Tinkerbell its okay know, you need to change into your Hogwarts uniform cause were nearly there," Oliver whispered into her ear. Katie looked up and felt annoyed with herself for feeling so scared but then looking at Angelina face then she didn't feel so bad. She nodded and followed Angelina out to find their uniforms.  
  
The train finally came to a stop and they all filed out and into carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. The Great Hall was humming as usual as they sat watching the sorting ceremony and they all sat in silence as they watched Dumbuldores usual start of term speech. And then came the food part of the evenings fun, Katie smiled as she watched her friends stuffing their faces with the delicious food, "You know I never know where you two put all the food you eat." Pointing directly at Fred and George Angelina nodded, "I know what you mean, you sat and ate sweets all day and now you can eat all of this." They both starred at the twins still eating a chicken leg.  
  
"What can we say we like to eat," they said in unison in that freaky twin way that they do. They laughed and carried on with what they were eating, 'you can't help but laugh when you're around the Wesley twins' Katie thought to herself.  
  
Finally after all the plate were cleared the five of them made there way up to the common room sleepily telling the fat lady the new password "Fortuna Major" (A/N actual password from the Prisoner of Azkaban) and made there way to there dormitory's and fell asleep straight away. 


End file.
